The Fart Knight Rises
The Fart Knight Rises 'is the 9th episode in Season 4, and the 39th episode overall. Plot Batman and the Bloser are hired to protect the Olympics... right at Tea Time. Cheery-uh-oh. Featuring a cameo by Thomas "TomSka" Ridgewell as the villainous sidekick "Mash"! Transcript ''(The episode starts with the episode's poster, as if it was a Movie Ad poster. Then the camera shows the Olympic stadium located on London, while epic music is heard. A text is seen at the bottom of the screen.) '''London, England, Great Britain, United Kingdom, etc. (The screen then shows The Bloser, aka Blue, riding a motorcycle on a bridge) Bloser: (Bored tone) ♪ Scooting around, London town. ♪ Protecting the olympics from bad guys and stuff... Cheerio. (From a radio, Batman, aka Red, contacts with The Bloser) Batman: Bloser, any signs of danger? Bloser: Nope, streets are empty, just like my life! (The Bloser then looks up in the sky, where a giant ship can be seen surrounded by clouds) Bloser: What do you see up there, Batman? (The screen goes closer to the ship, floating in mid-air) Batman: Boobs, ahahahah! (Shows Batman, inside the ship, with various screens around him showing pictures of stick figure breats) Bloser: (From a radio) ''Bet you wish you could see your parents from up there. Batman: ''(Unamused expression) ''Suck my bat-dick. ''(Suddenly, all the screens with the breats fade away and now show a cup of tea) Batman: The fu-? Who took my boobs?! Voice from the screen: (British accent) ''Do you know what time it is, Batman? Batman: Yeah, it's like, four o'clo- ''(The screens then changes and now show Earl Grey with a cup of tea in his hand) Earl Grey: Nooo, its tea time! (Laughs evilly) (Batman then gasps , with a shocked expression on his face. The ship then explodes, as Batman is seen falling, alive, close to the explosion) Batman: OH SHIEEEET!!! Earl Grey: You're making a mess, I see! You should clean up your act! Butlers! (6 butlers then come out of the explosion, all with jet packs, who fly towards Batman) Batman: Best way to fight butlers, is with butlers!! Alfredberry! (Points to the ground) (Mr. Dingleberry, who is actually Alfredberry, is seen with a bazooka next to a British store) Alfredberry: Finally! An old person's helpful. (He aims the bazooka up in the sky and fire a rocket. The impact is so hard that he actually fells. The missile goes towards Batman and then splits into six missiles, hitting every butler following Batman, killing them.) Batman: ''(Pulls out his wings) ''AAH!! (Using his wings, Batman glides to the Olympic stadium seen at the beginning of the animation. As he arrives and lands in the stadium, The Bloser also arrives there on his motorcycle. They look in the sky, shocked.) Recurring Gags Episode Ending Dick Figures: The Movie Outro Red Floating While fighting Earl Grey Auto-tune Usage None Last Line Being Cut None Trivia *After 1 Season, this is Earl Grey's big comeback. *"The Queen" will probably make a debut in this episode. However, she only appears for a really short time. *This episode is the sequel to Adventures of Batman & The Bloser. *The episode is a parody of the movie: The Dark Night Rises. *Mr. Dingleberry would have probably played a big role in this episode since his name is also on the top of the poster, but he appeared for a short time only, using the bazooka. *Mr. Dingleberry is called Alfred Berry in this episode. *There will be a cameo of a YouTuber called TomSka as the Queen. (famous creator of the asdfmovie series) in this episode. *This is the first episode to have a celebrity cameo appearance. *This is the 3rd episode who is revealed before it's release, first being Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video) and second being Modern Flame War 3. *Earl Grey is a robot. *Earl Grey has two sons. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4